


【卜岳】夜游者（PWP一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜岳】夜游者（PWP一发完）

当一个城市褪去白日光鲜亮丽的外衣，留给夜晚，留给凌晨的，是怎样光景呢？  
挤占街道，雾气缭绕又破烂不洁的夜宵小摊，食物的香气掩盖不住酒吧刺眼招牌后溢出的鼓点节奏，妆容精致的女孩挽着男人的胳膊，在本该冻死人的季节套着渔网袜，红唇边一抹娇笑衬得耳环闪闪发亮。  
门户紧闭的步行街只有稀稀拉拉的灯光，一小片一小片集中着，车轮摩擦地面与醉汉的吵嚷时有时无，并不十分冷的夜风吹过，催促游荡的人速速归家，或是，游荡得更久一些，随黑暗浮浮沉沉，直到清晨第一班公交停靠在车站，才悻悻然带着过快的心跳拧动门把。

卜凡从电影院出来时，已经是凌晨两点了。整座城市化身潜伏的兽，又野又脏，还乱。今天下午在KTV里灌下的酒似乎还烧灼地顶着喉咙，昏黄路灯与摩托引擎发动的声音搅得他有点熏熏然，空荡马路上极速奔驰的机车划出猎猎凉风，肾上腺素积累，卜凡忍不住牵动嘴角，笑声被风扯碎。在黑暗包容的夜晚，任何看似怪异的举动都能被允许。  
享受黑夜才是最痛快的致醉剂。  
快要到家，胃里烧灼的滋味被饥饿替代。卜凡注意着街边是否有还营业的店，没留意前方的情况。待他回神，前方站着一个人，他慌忙刹车，那人却也不躲闪，不轻不重地被撞了下。卜凡惊魂未定地抬起头，耳畔还留着轮胎滑擦的刺耳声音，正想张嘴，一句“我靠你他妈怎么回事”全被堵在舌根。  
沾染有气无力灯光的漂亮男人弯起多情欲滴的眼，一只手揉弄着另一只手，纤长好看的手指勾勾缠缠。他糯糯开口，好像手足无措又游刃有余，微笑时，唇边歪歪的小虎牙悄悄冒头。  
“啊呀，真是不好意思，”漂亮男人舔舔嘴唇，“我只是太想吃冰淇淋啦……没看车呢……”  
男人一把绵软微哑的嗓子又轻又黏，完全不像刚才被车撞了撞。虽然是靠近北回归线的城市，一月下旬的夜晚温度也还是不高，卜凡看见男人白皙细直的小腿上的灰黑污渍，也不清楚会不会留下淤青，那双及膝中裤下裹不住的腿比夜店里舞者的腿还更胜一筹。

等卜凡坐在二十四小时营业的肯德基里，盯着对面的男人用薯条蘸冰淇淋送进嘴里，突然觉得填饱肚子可以先等一等。  
“好吃吗？”卜凡抬了抬下巴，开始没话找话。  
“挺好吃的，”漂亮男人吃东西像个小动物，像兔子，亮晶晶的唇一动一动，”谢谢你啊。我正好身上没钱来着。“  
卜凡吸了口可乐，注意到男人用舌头将蛋筒边缘融化的冰淇淋卷进嘴里，唇角沾一点白色甜浆，衬得唇瓣如同被掐碎，汁液四溅的山莓。  
“你的腿……”  
“啊？哦，没事的，顶多明天有点青吧，”男人伸直腿，“都不疼来着，不打紧。”  
男人伸直腿的瞬间，碰到了卜凡的腿。明明隔着衣料，在刮蹭的触感传来时，卜凡还是不自觉捏了捏可乐杯。他又吸了口可乐，掏出手机。  
“还是加个微信吧，万一你腿真有什么事呢，我可不想‘肇事逃逸’。”  
男人被他的一本正经逗笑了，长长睫毛扑闪扑闪，灯光在眼下投出一小片阴影。卜凡觉得脸有点烫，白天的酒精再怎么说也轮不到现在才上头。对面的人从衣袋里掏出一张卡片，上边只有一串电话号码。男人泛粉的指尖推着卡片到卜凡面前，点一点那串数字，拉长声音。  
“我的微信只加客人，“男人舔掉最后一口冰淇淋，”自我介绍一下吧，我叫岳明辉——“  
“是出来卖的，做皮肉勾当。”  
岳明辉依旧笑眯眯的，仿佛刚才不是在说自己是个站街婊子。一般情况下他就直接说自己是婊子了，粗俗直白，反正来找的他的不是嫖客就是回头的嫖客，没必要。但是这个夜晚，面对这个请他吃了冰淇淋的愣头青，他不自觉地带上一点欲拒还迎的矜持。本以为卜凡会被吓跑，没想到他只是接过那张卡片，叠吧叠吧，塞到裤袋里，打量着嘎吱嘎吱咬酥脆蛋筒的岳明辉。

直到把岳明辉压到自己的床上，卜凡才有一点夜晚即将开始的错觉。他低下头去啃那两瓣红润润的唇，尝到冰淇淋的香甜余味，手上粗暴用力，将岳明辉的衬衫撕开，扣子四散在周围。  
“轻，轻点……啊…….”岳明辉环住卜凡的脖子，在唇齿厮磨间低低埋怨，“明天我穿什么呀……”  
卜凡去掐身下人胸前袒露的肉粒，慢条斯理地揉弄，逼得岳明辉眼角立即泛红，挺起腰，一双长腿不住地蹭过卜凡腰际。“穿我的，”卜凡吮着岳明辉的舌尖，含混不清的说，“或者我给你买新的。”  
“真慷慨……”岳明辉又在笑，闷闷的笑声从起伏的胸膛里传来，又转上喉咙，有调情的韵味。那双骨节分明的手从卜凡背后钻进衣服里，一路沿着紧实肌理向上撩拨，又向下去摸形状分明的腹肌，不紧不慢地解卜凡的腰带。卜凡浑身放松，任凭岳明辉推着他，倒转两个人的位置，骑在他身上的小娼妓眼睛里泛着水光，却像国王一般带着胜券在握的笑俯下身来吻他，从上下滚动的喉结吻到人鱼线，岳明辉始终盯着卜凡的脸，眼波流转，如同圣洁无辜的神子，又像摄人精魄的淫妖。  
卜凡喘着气，看岳明辉用咬过蛋筒的齿列咬住拉链，缓缓下拉，隔着内裤含住蓄势待发的肉棒。唾液将内裤上已经湿掉的范围扩大，岳明辉伸出一只手指将最后一层布料扒开，像舔冰淇淋一样去舔面前挺立的阴茎。微小水声不断传来，卜凡看着塌着腰的岳明辉尾椎附近两个小小凹陷，替含弄自己的人将额前碍事的碎发拨到耳后，岳明辉感受到耳尖被揉捏的温度，覆上卜凡的手，吞得更深了些，在脸颊上顶出一点轮廓，泌出的唾液沾湿肉棒的根部，又被泛粉指尖抹开，涂得晶亮。  
舌尖与高热的口腔内部紧紧贴着胀大的阴茎动作，喉头的收缩让卜凡好几次差点直接交待了。他拍拍岳明辉，示意可以了，阴茎离开两瓣有些肿的唇时发出了“啵”的一声，舌尖与龟头还牵出一线水丝。卜凡摸出床头柜里的安全套，撕开包装递过去，岳明辉没有用手，而是用舌头和牙齿将薄薄的橡胶套向下捋，润滑剂蹭上他潮红蔓延的脸颊，让卜凡又硬了几分。  
岳明辉扶住昂扬的肉棒，在臀间抚弄几次，缓缓坐了下去。一边摆动腰肢，有些吃力地纳入粗大的肉棒，一边艾艾低喘，垂眸看卜凡做爱时愈发想让人亲一亲的唇。  
“我已经……哈啊……准备过了……嗯……”  
“你可以，做你想做的……任何……”  
支离破碎的语句，密密裹住自己的内壁，有如塞壬般勾人的嗓音，卜凡觉得体内的荷尔蒙累积到顶点。他握住身上人的腰，一边迫使岳明辉向下，一边向上挺动，将阴茎整根没入。深重的顶弄使得甬道热情地推挤上来，小口可怜兮兮地承受肉棒毫不留情的进犯。湿热紧致的深处被反复顶开，快感在黏膜的摩擦中堆叠，叫嚣着撕裂理智。岳明辉被爱欲鞭笞着，摇晃着，眼底蓄的一滴泪在前列腺附近被狠狠碾过时颤颤掉下，砸碎在卜凡胸口。  
卜凡撑起身，搂住带了哭腔的小娼妓，让岳明辉将头靠在自己肩膀，下身的动作却不曾减慢。岳明辉抽抽搭搭，指甲在卜凡结实的背部划过，却也不舍得抓出血痕，配合着卜凡把弄得自己一塌糊涂的阴茎含得深一点，再深一点。卜凡包住岳明辉的臀肉，色情地按压着，滑腻的皮肉从指缝间鼓起，每一次插弄都翻出红嫩的软肉，穴口红红肿肿，体液与润滑液混成一团，被顶进甬道，又被立马带出，拍打出靡靡水声。这太超过了，太过了。岳明辉仰起头，呻吟愈发压不住，一手揽住卜凡的后颈，另一手想要去安慰自己的阴茎，却被卜凡用指腹按住了吐出情液的小孔，随之而来的是暴风骤雨般猛烈的抽插。岳明辉难耐地蹙起眉，抓着卜凡的手臂，在甬道深处被精液填满时，只凭后穴也达到了高潮，前所未有的猛烈快感如烟花一般在脑内炸开，他脱力一般靠在卜凡身上，感到大股滑腻从穴口流出。

“……有那么一会儿，我怀疑我会被你干死在床上。”岳明辉眯着眼，嗓音带着性爱后的餍足与慵懒。卜凡正吮吻他肩上的刺青，听了这话，翻身将他压在身下。岳明辉两条长腿乖顺地圈上卜凡的腰，任这个用冰淇淋拐他上床的男人放肆地揉捏腿根。  
“只听说过嫖客死在妓女床上，没听过妓女死在嫖客身下的。”卜凡亲亲他岳明辉胸前的痣。  
“那是因为死了的妓女从来不会被人记住。”岳明辉眨眨眼，笑得张扬又落寞。卜凡愣了一愣，随即以吻去堵那张冒出丧气话的嘴。这个吻很长很长，直到岳明辉觉得氧气都要被掠夺殆尽，紧贴的唇才分离。卜凡捧着他的脸，气喘吁吁又认真地说：“我们都活着——”  
“活在当下。”  
这次换岳明辉愣住了，从来没有人会这样认真地同他说这种话，更何况面前的男人算得上他的嫖客。他几乎被男人的单纯热诚打动了，在那一刻，他相信自己烂在暗巷里的生活还是有一点希望的。

于是岳明辉笑着，如同圣洁无辜的神子，又像摄人精魄的淫妖。他双手环住卜凡的脖颈，在又野又脏，充斥爱欲气息的夜晚，用激烈的性将不小心透出的一点真情掩去。  
等到太阳升起，黑暗中的一切疯狂都被吞噬无遗。

如同电话里一遍又一遍空号的提醒，如同卜凡再也没见过岳明辉。


End file.
